


Папочки/Daddy Kink

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Parents, Sexy Times
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик специально засекает как долго спит Лорна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папочки/Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319598) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



— В среднем — тринадцать минут сорок секунд.

Чарльз кладет очередную бутылку в раковину с мыльной водой и хмурится, когда видит у самого горлышка засохшее молоко. Эрику стоит мыть посуду лучше.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — спрашивает он и, подойдя вплотную, прижимается, заставляя Чарльза податься вперед: он не сразу осознает, что, наклонившись, намочил рукава кардигана.

— Нет, Эрик, — раздраженно выдыхает он: похоже что на нем все же сказывается недостаток сна. — Что ты там сказал? Сколько-то минут, какие-то секунды?

— Я засекаю время, когда Лорна спит. В среднем она спит примерно по тринадцать минут… Так что у нас в запасе еще есть двенадцать минут и пятнадцать секунд.

— Для чего? — ерзает он, стараясь освободиться из объятий Эрика, который мешает заняться ему мытьем третьей бутылочки, которую Чарльз обнаружил на кухне этим утром. Эрик лишь выдыхает ему на ухо, отказываясь сдвигаться с места.

— Мм, для секса, — мурлычет Эрик, прикусывая мочку: Чарльзу это сейчас не кажется сексуальным, так как все его мысли вертятся вокруг нестиранных пеленок. Чарльз вновь дергается, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Эрика, но тот, кажется, настроен решительно. Эрик вновь подается вперед, прижимаясь крепче: скользнув одной рукой вдоль талии Чарльза, он слегка сжимает его пах, заставляя того вздрогнуть.

— Эрик! — выдыхает Чарльз.

— Десять минут.

— Успеть все за десять минут? — шипит Чарльз. Переместив обе руки на талию Чарльза, Эрик принимается расстегивать его брюки: простые с виду целомудренные штаны цвета хаки, которые мог бы надеть лишь Ответственный Папочка. Обтягивающие джинсы были теперь под запретом, с тех пор, как они начали возить Лорну на занятия по музыке. Расстегнув молнию, Эрик обхватывает пальцами полутвердый член Чарльза, который Чарльз тихонько проклинает за то, что он предпочел дрочку, вместо того, чтобы позволить Чарльзу заняться стиркой.

— Тебе обычно хватает десяти минут, а иногда и меньше, — отзывается Эрик. Смочив пальцы слюной, он принимается медленно двигать рукой вверх-вниз.  
Чарльз тихо стонет и непроизвольно выгибается в его руках, чувствуя приятную тяжесть внизу живота и как понемногу твердеет его член.

— Пошел в задницу.

— Во время тихого часа, с радостью, — мурчит Эрик, принимаясь двигать рукой быстрее. Бутылка из рук Чарльза падает в раковину. Эрик, обхватив своей сильной рукой Чарльза за талию, дергает его на себя, придерживая. Продолжая двигать второй рукой, он сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, получая в благодарность от Чарльза несдержанный стон. — Во время тихого часа можно заняться ручной работой.

— Ах, — все, что способен выдавить из себя Чарльз в ответ.

— Пять минут, — шепчет он на ухо Чарльзу, который начинает двигать бедрами в такт, толкаясь в его кулак. Эрик продолжает двигаться в том же темпе, сжимая уже твердый член и размазывая по всей длине выступившую на головке смазку.

— Я сейчас…

— Две минуты, — напоминает Эрик, прижимаясь пахом к его заднице, и Чарльз чувствует, что у Эрика тоже стоит.

Безумно приятно чувствовать Эрика так близко: то как он прижимается к нему бедрами, как сжимает пальцами его член, заставляет Чарльза тяжело дышать. Он вздрагивает, когда кончает: вцепившись пальцами в край раковины и дергается вперед, пачкая кухонный гарнитур и свои идеальные штаны цвета хаки. Уже после оргазма он выдыхает:

— ...кончу. Господи, Эрик.

— Одна минута, — выдыхает ему Эрик на ухо. Освободившейся рукой он обвивает вновь талию Чарльза, который навалился на раковину, тяжело дыша. Они замирают в такое позе, в тишине кухни слышно отчетливо их прерывистое дыхание, как вдруг идиллию нарушает громкое…

— УААААА!!!

— Блять, — выдыхает Эрик, уткнувшись в шею Чарльза. Чарльз отстраняется от него и нагибается, чтобы застегнуть брюки.

— Я схожу к ней, дорогой, — говорит он, чмокнув мужа в щеку. — Тебе наверное сейчас лучше уединиться в ванной.

— Ага, — раздраженно ворчит Эрик.

— И, дорогой, — улыбается Чарльз. К этому моменту Лорна уже завывает не хуже банши. — Раз уж ты в ванную, то заодно включи и стиральную машину.


End file.
